


Loss Of Innocence

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Hints at Child Abuse, brief mention of rape, lc is fierce protective of Little Cato, torture is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Lord Commander walks in on a scene...and he's NOT happy with what he sees.





	Loss Of Innocence

Little Cato whimpered as he was pounded into from behind. His entire body ached. He had been woken up by the Reptilian that was on guard. Every shift the Reptilian had guarding the Ventrexian preteen, he'd spend it like this.

 

Little Cato knew better than to cry out. He'd learned the first time after being kicked in the chest and punched in the side of his head. The Reptilian warned him not to tell anyone about this. Little Cato didn't think anyone would care enough to do anything, so he didn't.

* * *

 

The Lord Commander carried the box into the dungeon. He'd procured a handheld gaming system and a few games for his captive. The preteen _had_ to be bored out of his mind. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the door was ajar.

 

Horror turned to boiling rage as he looked inside. An empty cell he could've tolerated. However, it wasn't an empty cell he was met with. Instead, he saw a Reptilian guard forcing himself into the young Ventrexian, whose eyes were screwed shut in pain.

 

A growl forced its way out of his throat. The Reptilian paused, hearing the growl, and abruptly pulled out of the preteen below him. Little Cato turned and scooted away from the surprised Reptilian. The small Ventrexian curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his legs.

 

“What do you think you were doing?” The enraged Getexian demanded of the Reptilian.

 

The Reptilian stuttered, “N-n-nothing, sir! I-I was simply reminding the brat of his place here. T-that's all.”

 

“That ‘brat’, as you call him, is under _my_ protection. I have a mind to kill you where you stand. But, no. His father shall have that honor.” The Lord Commander seethed before calling a set of guards to take the Reptilian to the throne room.

 

At the Reptilian's panicked look, the Getexian purred evilly, “I didn't say you would be in perfect health when Avocato is ordered to kill you.”

 

Once the Reptilian had been dragged away, the Lord Commander glanced at Little Cato. His anger left him all at once. He glided to the preteen and enveloped him into a hug. Little Cato sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged him back.

 

“How long has that...that...that _wretch_ been doing that to you?” The Getexian asked, rubbing Little Cato's back.

 

“S-since a w-week after y-you took m-me away f-from my d-dad.” Little Cato answered, crying.

 

“Anyone else?” The Lord Commander inquired, burying a growl at the thought.

 

Little Cato shook his head. His tears slowed to sight hiccups. He sniffed as he drew back. He winced as he saw the tear-stained robe-clad shoulder.

 

Noticing, the Getexian scoffed, dismissive, “Don't worry about my clothes. I can have them cleaned. This is nothing a wash can't fix.”

 

Nodding, Little Cato asked, “Are you going to tell my dad about...about him?”

 

“Do you want me to?” The Lord Commander asked back.

 

Little Cato shook his head and replied, “I think it'll hurt him too much.”

 

“You're right. It would. Besides, he doesn't have to know the truth to shoot him. I'll claim that your assailant...disappointed me. Only your father holds enough of my favor to keep disappointing me without severe punishment. He knows that well enough, so he'll understand. In a way, I'll be telling the truth, but with several omissions.” The Getexian informed.

 

As the Lord Commander moved to get up, Little Cato let out a whimper.  Thinking the preteen was afraid _he_ would do the same thing as the Reptilian, he stopped. He was capable of many things and enjoyed being cruel. However, sexually attacking anyone, let alone a child, was a line he refused to cross.

 

Little Cato requested, quelling the Getexian’s thoughts, “Co-could I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone.”

 

“As long as you need to, provided you don't try to escape.” The Lord Commander permissed.

 

Little Cato nodded frantically. The Getexian was the closest thing he had to a dad, right now. His own wasn't allowed to see him, so the Lord Commander was becoming a sort of paternal friend. The Ventrexian preteen trusted the Getexian overlord.

 

“Alright.” The Lord Commander stated, moving off of the bed and turning away so Little Cato could get dressed.

 

A tug on his robes told him the preteen was ready. He took the boy's hand and escorted him to his bedroom. He smiled at Little Cato's gasp of wonder. The Getexian decorated his bedroom with style and taste befitting his kind.

 

“The guards aren't allowed inside here, so you'll be safe on your own for an hour or so. I have that... _ Reptilian _ to deal with. Once he's dead, I'll be back.” The Lord Commander remarked.

 

“Thanks for this.” Little Cato stated, ducking his head.

 

A soft smile was his reply. The Getexian turned on his heel. Malicious ideas whirled in his head. After the Reptilian was dead, he'd spread a rumor of the truth of what had been done so all would know not to repeat it.

* * *

 

Avocato shoved down the fear building inside him. Being summoned never ended well for anyone else. He thanked his lucky stars that the tyrant still favored him, despite the assassination attempt a couple of years ago. He took a deep breath before entering the throne room.

 

The Getexian sat on his throne, eyes watchful. Out of the corner of the Ventrexian's eye, he saw one of the Reptilians in the legion bound to the floor by rock summoned by the Lord Commander's Light. He inwardly winced at how broken and battered the other looked. What had the stupid Reptilian done to piss off the Lord Commander?

 

“Ah, Avocato. So glad you could join us.” The Getexian purred evilly.

 

Avocato knew better than to question the overlord in front of others. Instead, a subtle glance at the Reptilian and a raised eyebrow conveyed his inquiry. Avocato noted warily of the way the Lord Commander stiffened in his seat. This wasn't annoyance, it was unbridled anger.

 

Calmly, the Getexian replied, “The Reptilian has become a disappointment.”

 

Hearing the indirect order, Avocato nodded once. He turned to the Reptilian, drawing his firearm. When he did, a scent hit him and he understood. Gritting his teeth in anger at the Reptilian, he aimed carefully and shot his target through the head.

 

As soon as the dead body fell, Avocato asked, shaking, “Is my boy alright?”

 

The Getexian sighed and answered, “Physically, yes, I believe so. Emotionally and mentally, I'm not sure. I wouldn't count on it. I'll have him evaluated in the morning. How'd you even know?”

 

“Ventrexians have an excellent sense of smell.” Came the explanation.

 

The Lord Commander laughed once and shut his eyes in irritation at himself, “I neglected to have him hosed down before dealing with him, didn't I?”

 

“You did. What do you plan on doing with the body?” Avocato asked.

 

“Put it on display and spread a rumor of what happened as a warning to others. Your son didn't want you finding out. He and I both agreed that, for your own peace of mind, you were to be left unaware.” The Getexian informed.

 

Avocato felt himself collapse, unsteady, as he glanced at his son's rapist and whimpered, tears springing forth from his eyes, “How sick do you have to be to do _that_ to a _child_?”

  
A quick shuffle had the Lord Commander at his side and replying, “I don't know. Pretty sick is my guess. I'll _personally_ ensure this won't happen again. You have my word on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to write the scene between the Reptilian and Lord Commander, just ask. I'll be grateful for any suggestions, of course.


End file.
